parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
African Crested Porcupine
The''' African crested porcupine''' (Hystrix cristata) is the largest porcupine in the world. The black and white quills along the head and back of this spiny mammal can be raised into a crest, hence its common name of crested porcupine. These sturdy, sharp quills, which are about 35 centimetres long and marked with alternating light and dark bands, provide highly effective protection against predators. The underside of the crested porcupine’s short body is covered in rough dark-brown or black bristles. It has thick legs, with four well-developed, clawed digits on its forefeet and five digits on its hindfeet. Its eyes and ears are very small. Porcupine species in the genus Hystrix are distinct from porcupines in other genera in having a shorter tail that bears special quills at the end. These tail quills are broad, thin-walled and hollow at the tip, so that when vibrated, such as when the animal is threatened or aggressive, they produce a hiss-like rattle. Roles * It played Spike Jones in African Animals, Inc. * It played M&M in Animal Lockdown Gallery African-Crested-Porcupine.jpg PorcupineEuropean_HENDRIX.png normal_TLG_S1_E19_0495.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Crested_Porcupine (Wild Kratts).png IMG 0517.PNG IMG_5457.JPG|Rip for Rod (storyboard) IMG 5993.JPG|Tricky Tom (storyboard) Porcupine in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales (2010-2012) afrika_ps3_african_porcupine_by_scottslive21-da4hwys.png 20180822 110525.jpg JEL-Porcupines.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Vincent-chambin-p-ricky-posing-04-final.jpg Globehunters Porcupine.png|Globehunters: An Around The World in 80 Days of Adventure (2002) Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Quilda.png|Zootopia (2016) Zootopia Porcupine.png Star meets Crested Porcupine.png SpinyCountry.jpg brute.porcupine.killing.bites.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) KillingBitesLeopard.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Pixar-partly-cloudy-disneyscreencaps.com-366.jpg Porcupine TLG.png San Antonio Zoo Porcupine.png Beast Boy as Porcupine.png Zoo-cup-020-porcupine.png Columbus Zoo Porcupine.png Hank Porcupine.png|My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) Funny-animals-2-grey-porcupine.png Central Florida Zoo Porcupine.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series Porcupine.png MMHM Porcupine.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) Riley and Elycia meets African Crested Porcupine.jpg Zoboomafoo Crested Porcupines.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books IMG_0513.JPG Animal Parade (9).jpeg AF7F88F7-C9F9-4B41-BD63-8AF1F32A1705.jpeg 7B131679-218A-436F-8532-0BB0B7DDE86A.jpeg 28CCBEAB-20C4-40AF-9C22-FF299EFD6F2D.jpeg 741ACE42-4D73-4C4C-B846-6733A24E0032.jpeg 23D74F5D-BDD1-4B65-A996-B8B593DFF1B0.jpeg 1F1BFAB2-A7A1-4DA3-94DB-F5846E31AA8F.jpeg 714E070B-C775-4352-BE2D-5A2D313B99BC.jpeg DEF3E709-48A2-5652-C59C-D3DC9C47E5D3.jpeg 092D7B7B-3901-4FA6-8532-399D7BC85FBB.jpeg See Also * North American Porcupine * Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine * Brazilian Porcupine * Cape Porcupine * Indian Crested Porcupine * African Brush-Tailed Porcupine * Asiatic Brush-Tailed Porcupine Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Rodents Category:Porcupines Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Chuck Jones Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals